Randomness Oneshots!
by RainingLilies
Summary: This a collection of oneshots, not consistently updated, mind you. This will mostly be about PJO or HoO, but might include other X-overs, I'm not sure. R&R!


**Lily: Hi Peeps! I decided to do whole bunch of oneshots, just for fun! This fic will not be updated regularly. Whenever I get bored of writing about all those serious fics, I'm going to just post on here! This will be pretty much an ANYTHING fic, mostly PJO or HoO, but there could be some X-overs, so watch out! Don't worry, I'll warn you if this amazing thing happens! (: So, I've always imagined Percy, Poseidon, Triton and Amphitrite as, well, REALLY CLOSE! So, here you go! An Amphitrite, Triton, Percy, and possibly Tyson and Poseidon! This is after HoO, BTW. So, Enjoy!**

**Oh, and BTW, I don't own PJO or HoO, or any of the fics mentioned here. ): ): ): Now that that's over, leave me alone so I can cry in private. ):**

* * *

><p>When Percy had escaped the Princess Andromeda, he had sunk to the bottom of the sea, in other words, Atlantis.<p>

It was obvious that Amphitrite, Triton, and Percy didn't feel that comfortable around each other. That, of course, would make it very hard for Poseidon to hold a family gathering.

Poseidon slumped on his throne, pondering his problem. Well, _problems._

One, Amphitrite was constantly annoyed with him. He didn't quite understand why, though. Delphin had made it quite clear, that he loved her, but she should't expect him to be completely faithful. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't really paid much attention to her or Triton...

Two, Triton believed that his father didn't love him. Not to mention the way Rhode, Kymy, and Benthy behaved when they were even around him. He sighed. It wasn't that he didn't love all of his children, Its just that he didn't know how to be a good father, and husband, and god, at the same time!

Three, No one liked Percy. This was the biggest of all of his problems. How could he make them all understand?

He continued to sulk on his throne, as Delphin swam in. "Hey boss dude! Howsit going?" He looked up, eager for a distraction from his ever pressing problems.

"What is it, Delphin?" The dolphin grinned cheekily at him. "The cyclopes wants to be let in. Something about... Peanut Butter?"

Poseidon stared at him for a second, before realizing who he was talking about. Unlike half-bloods, cyclopes weren't really considered children of the gods, but Poseidon loved them all, anyway.

"Let him in!" He sat up straight, eager to greet his son.

"Daddy!" Tyson came swimming in at full speed, straight into Poseidon to give him the biggest hug known to man-kind.

"Hey Tyson!" Poseidon smiled. "Whats up?"

Tyson pulled away and looked carefully at Poseidon, noting the worry lines and bags under his eyes. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

Poseidon mentally cursed the amazing senses of Cyclopes. "Its... just that... Aunty Amphy, and your cousins don't really seem to like Percy." He didn't include Tyson, for his "Aunt" and "Cousins had no problem with him. Who did? He was adorable.

Poseidon expected Tyson to be sad, or comfort him or something, but instead his face lit up with happiness. "It's easy! Tell them to spend one full day with Pewcy! I know they will like him!"

Poseidon considered this. It wasn't a bad idea. Percy was extremely likable, and they hadn't really bonded much yet. The only problem was how Percy was going to react... Whatever. He'd cross that bridge when he go to it.

"That's a great idea Son!" Tyson grinned as if he had won a million Skippy Jars. "Thanks Daddy!"

"Now, What was that about Peanut Butter?"

* * *

><p>"You want me to do WHAT?!"<p>

The combined screaming voices of Percy, Triton, Rhode, Kymopoleia, Benthesikyme, and Amphitrite echoed through the vast halls of Poseidon's underwater palace.

He cringed at the noise, mentally cursing his lack of preparation. A pair of ear-plugs would have sufficed...

He looked helplessly at Tyson, who didn't seem disturbed by the noise. "QUIET!" Tyson suddenly roared, startling everyone silent.

"Now," he continued in a softer voice, "Daddy wants you all to spend a day together, to umm..." He looked at his father for the word. Poseidon mouthed back "Bond" and he continued. "So you have to listen to him." Poseidon studied his family as they listened to Tyson.

The gods and goddesses had taken their mortal shape, so as to not incinerate Tyson. They didn't seem to bothered about killing Percy, though.

Amphitrite was beautiful as always, with her black hair pulled up I a bun, her light blue eyes glittering, an her long swishing mermaid ail glittering variying shades of blue. She was wearing pure white robes, and had only her crown on.

Triton looked exactly like Amphitrite, but with no robes, and bulging muscles. He wasn't wearing his crown today, but had his trident at his side, looking like he'd lie nothing better but to run Percy through with it.

Rhode was a lovely girl, with soft black hair floating around her, pale skin, and eyes the color of sea-foam. She was wearing light blue robes, but didn't have a tail, her dainty feet bare. She had a small, peaceful face, that was now looking at Percy worriedly.

Kymopoleia, or Kymy as Poseidon preferred to call her, had black hair as well, but it was in a thick braid, and she had dark, stormy eyes. She had white robes on as well. She was rather burly, and had rough hands, and distinct muscles. She also had no tail.

Benthesikyme, or Benthy, had black hair as well, obviously, and, strangely, gold eyes. She had black robes on, and had her hair loose and messy. She was the only one of his daughters who had a tail, which was glimmering gold and swishing anxiously.

Percy looked the same as always, the only one of his children who looked like him. He was wearing his CHB shirt, and jeans, and was twisting Riptide nervously between his fingers.

"Fine, Father." Rhode finally spoke up. He smiled at her. Thats his girl! Slowly, everyone else agreed, Triton being the last.

"Good." Poseidon smiled at them. "Now, off you go to the game room!"

* * *

><p>"So... What do you want to do?" Percy asked, looking around at the <em>humongous<em> room in front of him. Thousands and thousands of electronics stretching as far as the eye can see, and probably even more.

"I'll... be in the kitchen, getting cookies." Amphitrite promptly disappeared, hoping to avoid awkward conversations.

"Um... How about... Smash Bros?" Asked Kymy, possibly the most violent of them all. Percy gave an awkward smile. "You.. like... Smash Bros?"

Percy and the girls ended up sprawled on a couch, Rhode and Kymy cheering on Benthy and Percy as their sister's Peach crushed Percy's Pit. None of them noticed Triton lurking around the corner of the rom, obviously feeling left out.

They were soon on their third match, Rhode versus Kymy, when Percy looked around, remembering Triton. He couldn't find him anywhere in the room, so he explored the palace, hoping to stumble upon him.

He was just coming out of the gardens, looking for him, when he bumped into something scaly. Expecting a fish, he hastily stood, apologizing over and over again, than looked up.

"EEK!" He stumbled backwards, as Triton inwardly laughed. Percy regained his composure and asked him where he'd been.

"Oh, uh... nowhere in particular..." Triton answered, fidgeting with his trident. Percy was going to ask again, when he saw a picture crumpled in his hand: he could kind of make out a Poseidon, with a small boy on his shoulders. The boy had a trident clutched in one hand, and a short fish tail. He looked a bit like... No way. Camera's weren't invented back than.

Triton noticed what he was looking at, and flushed a bright red, embarrassed at being caught reminiscing about his childhood. He expected Percy to say something about it, but instead, he just put hand on his shoulder, and smiled softly.

"Hey, uh, lets go back to the game room." Triton stared at him incomprehensively for a second, until nodding slowly. "Okay." He hoped his voice didn't sound as broken as he felt.

As they walked back, Percy smiled at him, but it was sad. "You know, you're not as ignored as you feel." Triton gulped. "What do you mean? I don't feel ignored," His rage suddenly flared. "And... And you are just a Half-Blood! How-how dare you make assumptions!"

Percy smirked, not scared at all. Perhaps he could sense the underlying insecurity in his voice, or possibly believed that Poseidon would protect him. "First, you're scared, second, you swish your tail when you are mad, and you are not, and third, I'm only trying to help."

Triton was again reduced to staring. His half-brother could read him too well. "Now, lets just play Smash Bros. Bet you 5 drachmas the girls have destroyed the tv?"

Triton gave a half-hearted smile. Maybe... he and Percy were _both _equal. Maybe they could get along. Maybe they could share their father's love...

* * *

><p>When Amphitrite finally came back with the cookies, she found her son and Percy engaged in an intense game of Smash Bros. She smiled at her daughters, and offered them cookies.<p>

She had missed them, as she rarely saw the whole family together. Kymy grabbed a handful, and shoved half of it in her mouth, smiling at her mother.

After Benthy and Rhode had taken some, she turned her attention to the boys, who had just finished the match. She offered the plate to Triton, who smiled at her and took two, giving one to Percy.

"Try these, they are _awesome_!" Percy took one and nibbled on the edge. He smiled shyly at Amphitrite. "These are really good. Thanks!"

For some reason, she felt happy about his complement. "Th-thank you..." she said back, giving him a small smile.

He grinned back, and turned to the TV, setting up another match. "Do... You want to play?" he asked, offering a Wii remote to her.

She stared incomprehensively at it. Was he inviting her to play?

She carefully took it in her hands. "Okay..." She selected her character (Zelda) and Percy chose his. (Pit).

As she played, one thought kept bouncing around her head: That maybe he could be, not an enemy, but a son...

* * *

><p>Triton liked Percy. He was funny, caring, and took defeat well. Not to mention the fact that <em>he treated Triton as a brother...<em>

Kymy liked Percy. They shared the same like, dislikes, and didn't mind getting sat on. He was her non-godly half brother, but _he might as well be family..._

Benthy liked Percy. He was a lot like the waves. Annoying, a bit, but sweet, kind of like a puppy dog. She could tell_ they'd be good friends..._

Rhode liked Percy. He could be quiet, like her, but loud as well. Triton was too immature to be an older brother, _But Percy was perfect for the job..._

Amphitrite also liked Percy. He reminded her of Poseidon, but also of the best qualities of all her children. Even herself. Maybe _she had been too quick to judge..._

And Percy _loved _his new additions to his family. They were all different and all unique. He figured, after today, _maybe family reunions won't be so awkward anymore_...

* * *

><p><strong>Lily: Finished! hat was possibly one of the longest things I've ever written! :) As you can probably tell, I used some creative license, even though I forgot to renew it 2 months ago... Oh well. One of nicknames is "Me" (: Sorry, sometimes I think I'm ADHD... So, did you like it? REVIEW!<strong>

**"Me", signing out! XD**


End file.
